Flexible image display devices that can be curved have been developed in the field of display devices such as organic EL display devices.
PTL 1 discloses a flexible image display device including an organic EL element sandwiched between a transparent film and a flexible base material. In the flexible image display device, concave-convex portions are formed on outside surfaces of the transparent film and the flexible base material.
When the flexible image display device is curved, the convex portions on the curved inside, among the concave-convex portions on the outside surfaces of the transparent film and the flexible base material, come into contact with one another and interfere with one another. As a result, excessive curving of the flexible image display device is restricted, and damage to the organic EL element is prevented.